1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bouncer and, more particularly, to a bouncer equipped with a reversible support member, such that the bouncer can rock on a plane or stand on the plane in static state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a parent or other care giver, a bouncer is a practical tool for securing infants. In general, the bouncer can be operated by the parent or care giver to safely bounce, rock and play.
A conventional bouncer usually has a bottom leg frame with single function. The bottom leg frame can only support the conventional bouncer on a plane in static state but cannot be operated to rock. Currently there are bouncers capable of rocking or bouncing on the market using kickstand that lock in place to maintain a stationary position. If a user wants to rock the bouncer, he or she has to release or detach the kickstand from the bouncer. The user operations therefore become inconvenient and the structure and assembly of the bouncer are complicated. Thus, it is necessary to design a bouncer that can rock, as well as bounce, and that is easy to operate.